


Kind Words Heal a Broken Heart

by Appletart2468



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Everyone Loves Peter Parker, F/M, Gen, Peter Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a dad, Uncle Bens anniversary, Voicemail messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletart2468/pseuds/Appletart2468
Summary: Tony over hears peter listening to his voice mails one day at the lab.





	Kind Words Heal a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so be nice.

Peter just wasn't feeling it today. It was the 3rd anniversary of uncle Bens death. He had assured May that he'd be fine because to be honest the last year and a bit he had been coping with the loss of Ben pretty well.

He never forgot him though, of course not, but he wasn't plagued with grief when he woke up and he didn't lay in bed at night replaying the events in his head trying to find a way to bring him back.

No, in actual fact he was doing quite well but the anniversaries were the worst days because it marked another year they'd gone without him. And today it hit him like a freight train and he was not coping.

School went by in a blur and he'd be lucky if he remembered what he said to Ned that day.

He met happy at the car and they sat in silence as they made their way up to the compound.

Usually this would be a relief to Happy but the frown that hadn't left Peters face since he'd walked out and the distant look in his eyes... Well it worried Happy. Usually his mouth would be going a thousand miles a minute.

He sent a quick message to the boss to update him on the kids current state and make sure there wasn't anything wrong. 

After all the kid did talk to Tony more than him it's probably best he leaves it to him to deal with.

Seeing the compound and hearing the voice of FRIDAY helped lift Peters spirits.

"Hey Friday is Mr. Stark here?"

"Of course Peter" the AIs voice rang from the ceiling. That always tripped him out.

"Also Boss has requested me to correct you when you address him as Mr. Stark, Tony will do"

"Ok thanks Fri" that made him feel even better and he actually had a small smile on his face by the time he reached the lab.

He was met with the mess of a man that was Tony Stark, old worn out band tee and jeans in the same condition. Hair a mess and bag under his eyes like he hadn't slept for days. Knowing him though he probably hadn't. Despite all this his face lit up when he saw Peter enter the room.

"Hey Pete, about time! Come over here I want to show you something!"

The next few hours passed by quickly. The worked on the suit and talked about school just the usual things they did on the days Peter was in the lab. Tony had kept an eye on him through out the day though, he hadn't forgotten what Happy had said but he really couldn't see anything wrong with the kid, maybe a little quieter bit he seemed fine.

They sat at seperate desks tinkering with their own projects, when peter decided to check his phone.

*3 New Voicemails* 

He stared at the screen knowing who they would be from and pressed play.

He played with the small screwdriver in his hand as the first one stared to play.

"Hey dude," Ned voice rang through his speaker and a small but sad smile pulled at his lips. "I know today's a hard day for you so I just wanted to let you know I'm here for you if you need me. Although you're currently hanging out in one of the most advanced labs in the world with TONY STARK so what could little old me offer you. Anyway if you get board of hanging out with billionaires and using high tech equipment I'm always here for you. Love you Bro see you Monday.

Peter let out a soft laugh at his friends antics.

Tony had to laugh at that too, he still couldn't see why Peter looked up to him so much. In fact this is the kind of thing he shouldn't be doing right now, isn't it? Listening to his proteges private messages is definitely something he shouldn't do. But he couldn't help the curiosity that built up in him as he listened further, so he pretended to tinker with some small gadgets infront of him and listened as the next message was read out.

"Hey Dork" that gave Peter a small smile, MJ always tride to sound nonchalant about things but he knew her better than that and even in that small greeting he could hear the love in her voice.

"just ringing to see how your holding up, I know today's hard for you and I wanted to let you know that I'm just a call away if you need me. Ugh that's a song isn't, that sounded cheesy. Anyway just letting you know that I love you and if you need a shoulder I'm here for you, Always. I'll see you soon."

He didn't want to cry today, but these tears weren't exactly sad tears, they were tears caused by years of built up emotion all letting itself out now. Hearing those words from his friends just made him feel so supported he couldn't help but cry. 

He'd completely forgotten at this point that Tony was sitting a few desks away watching this whole scene unfold. Tony stood up leaning against one of the many tables and felt a wave of affection come over him. He had just crossed his arm over his chest as the last message began to play.

"Hello Petey, just ringing to see how you are but you’re probably doing something sciencey aren't you? I always knew you were going to be smart, even when you were a little thing me and uncle Ben would always say you were going to grow up and change the world. I know he would be so so so proud of you Peter. And with this whole Spider-Man thing and you working with Mr. Stark we'll..." she paused and gave a sad laugh. "He would probably just say I told you so. You're so strong Peter and I hope you know just how much me and you're uncle Ben loved you and still love you. I'll see you when you get home, and we'll get some Thai just Like we always do. Ok I'm rambling now, I love you be safe and don't do anything dangerous."

Now he was crying, big fat tears rolling down his cheeks and wetting his shirt. He put his head down in his arms and just let the tears flow. There was no point in trying to stop them.

Thats when he felt a warm hand start rubbing soothing circles on his back. He looked up to see a concerned Tony Stark looking at him. 

In that moment he decided he didn't care wether or not they were 'there yet' Peter lifted himsell up and wrapped him arms around Tony's stomach and relished in the warmth. 

To his surprise tony returned the gesture. He placed one hand on his back and another on the back of his head and pulled him closer to him. They stayed there for god knows how long, as Peter cried and release everything he'd been holding in all day. 

Soon Peter's sobs began to settle into the occasional sniffle and tony knew the kid would be tired. 

"Come on kid let's get you something to eat, no more work for today, okay? "

"sounds good" 

They stood up and Tony slung his arm around his shoulder and walked him to the kitchen. They made a snack in comfortable silence, Peter was the first to speak. 

"Thank you Tony"

"No problem kid, you know I'm here for you anytime"

"I know"

"No seriously Pete anytime you need me no matter the time, call me. I care about you kid and I'd hate to think that you trying to get through something like that alone." There was a moment of silence where they just looked at a each other, but they shared a look of understanding and Peter knew he was serious.

"You're real lucky, you know that Peter"

Now that confused Peter how on earth was he lucky? 

"You've got a family that loves you, don’t let the bad over shadow the good. You have an amazing aunt who would do anything for you. One of the most devoted best friends I've ever met. Seriously it's like you guys were made for each other. And you've got a girl who can somehow put up with you."

"Hey!" was Peters only response he really didn't know what to say, he didn't expect this from Tony Stark of all people. 

"Just know that you have a lot of people in your life who love and care for you, you're not alone."

Peter was gonna start crying again. 

“Come on now none of that, you know I’m not built to deal with emotion”

A genuine laugh escaped Peter and that was all Tony needed, he knew the kid was tough.

“Alright kid” Tony said breaking the silence “here’s what’s gonna happen, you pick the movie I pick the snacks. Sound good?”

A smile crept up on Peters face “sounds good.”


End file.
